Minecraft
Minecraft is a 2009 sandbox indie and arcade video game released originally on PC and created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later published by the Swedish company Mojang AB. History Markus Persson was inspired to create Minecraft after he and a few friends played Infiniminer. The first published version of Minecraft was called "Cave Game". The name was soon changed to Minecraft: Order of the Stone, and later shortned to just Minecraft. In October 2014, Microsoft purchased Mojang AB and the rights to Minecraft for 2.5 billion dollars US which was followed by Notch and a few other original developers retiring from the company shortly after. Minecraft has sold just over 26 million copies on PC. On May 9, 2012 Minecraft was released for Xbox 360 under the name Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition or Minecraft XBLA. It was released as a download for 1600 Microsoft Points ($20.00). In June 2013 during Microsoft's E3 conference Minecraft: Xbox One Edition was announced and then released on September 5, 2014 for a price of $19.99 for the basic version or $4.99 as a discounted price for owners of the Xbox 360 version. At Microsoft's press conference during E3 2017 it was announced that the console editions of Minecraft would be getting cross play with each other. This was known as the "Better Together Update". This update was released for Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Windows 10, Virtual Reality and Pocket Editions of the game. Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Playstion Vita editions were excluded from this update as the consoles do not posses the power possible of running this update. The PlayStation 4 version was also excluded because Microsoft failed to strike a deal with Sony to have cross-play between the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Gameplay A player has a hunger bar and a health bar. The hunger bar, if full, can slowly recharge the health bar, but not vice-versa. If either of the bars reaches zero, a player is at the risk of death, either from starvation, lack of health, or other instances of death. The hunger bar normally decreases slowly. However, activities such as sprinting or mining can lower the bar faster than usual. Usually, foods such as Porkchops and Steak can fill the hunger bar back to a high level and can be acquired by simply punching the animal to death. But for long-term survival, a player is recommended to take or build a shelter. Building a shelter is a critical first part to exploring a world. Shelters are important, as they can protect a player from hostile mobs, and they can serve the same purpose as a home in real life. Most shelters take the form of houses such as to the right. Houses are favored often because of their simplicity as well as the short amount of time necessary to build them. A player usually starts mining after a house is made. Mining is a very important part of Minecraft, ''hence the name Game Modes There are 3 different Game modes in the console version of Minecraft. # '''Survival' - the player is required to gather food and other materials to survive. # Creative - the player can place any type of block, has no health, and cannot die. The player also has the ability to fly. # Adventure - Gameplay has the same properties as Survival, but players can only mine blocks with proper Tools. Category:Video Games Category:2009 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Minecraft games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Online games Category:Split screen games Category:Windows 10 games Category:Xbox Game Pass games Category:Xbox Game Studios games Category:Open world games Category:2012 Video Games Category:2014 Video Games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Windows games